Ricky Fitness
Article may contain spoilers. Ricky Fitness is the drummer for The Aquabats, and is probably the healthiest one of them. He uses super speed and a super knowledge of fitness to fight crime and win the girl (he's won so many girls). Appearance Ricky is one of the shorter Aquabats, but he makes up for his size by being compact and muscle-y. He likes to stand around in a super-hero, arms-akimbo type pose, mostly because it shows off the power of his muscles. He has brown eyes and short brown hair that is hidden by his Anti-negativity helmet. Recently, he has been spotted with a new haircut that is buzzed short on the sides and back, but left a little longer up top. When using his power of super speed, he leaves behind a blue, blurry trail of an afterimage. He has good form while running. Ricky's most distinguishing characteristic is the fact that he wears braces. He has worn them all throughout the Super Show, and his new smile looks wonderful. It was always wonderful, but the difference of before and after pictures is noticeable. Bio Ricky grew up on the mean streets of LA, but has put his rough past aside to help The Aquabats fight for justice. He is usually very easy going, and is always willing to help when his friends need him, always shouting his catchphrase "I'm on it!" Personality Ricky can be a little dopey at times, which causes people to not take him seriously. But he can be serious when it comes to helping his friends and he shows a lot of grace under pressure. He doesn't like too much attention and tries to detach himself from stressful situations with his other catchphrase: "don't look at me." Ricky loves girls of all types, and has become smitten by many different ladies during The Super Show. He is quick to forget about them, unfortunately, and after confessing love to a woman she's rarely seen again. His bandmates roll their eyes at his fickle heart, and never take it too seriously when he says that he's in love. As his name implies, Ricky is the most health-conscious and physically fit of the Aquabats. Origin Cartoon In Ricky's Origin Cartoon, he tells a story of how he used to be in a tough, inner-city dance gang called the Hi-Five City Five. He and his crew had weekly battles with other dance gangs, and they always won. One day, he got called out by the Toggle Brains, a dance gang from the other side of town, in front of Chevonne Carlisle, a girl he wanted to impress. He disgraced himself with his dancing, and ran away, eventually ending up on the other side of town, and decided he could never return, not wanting to face his crew or Chevonne. That day, he found an old drum kit by a nearby dumpster, cleaned it up, and began playing on the streets. He made so much money, he decided to open his own gym, and he met The Aquabats when Crash (he thinks) told him that he and a couple of guys from Ricky's aerobics class were thinking of starting a band, and asked if he wanted in. He joined up with them, and has been fighting alongside them ever since. Powers Super Speed Ricky possesses the power to run at speeds much faster than a normal human, leaving behind a blue, blurry afterimage trail. Super Healthiness Drum-Copter Relationships The Aquabats Querra Rachel Moonbug All the Ladies All the ladies love Ricky Fitness. Ricky Falomir Ricky grew up in the Los Angeles area. As a teenager, he used to skateboard at Hoover High in Glendale, CA. Ricky was the original drummer for the California based Ska-Punk band Assorted Jelly Beans. When not playing with The Aquabats, he writes music for Yo Gabba Gabba and other various projects. Pre Super-Show Ricky Fitness, drummer for the Aquabats whose boyish charm, fit physique, and amazing drumming capabilities have won the world over. He joined the band in 2000, replacing Dr. Rock. Along with drumming, he provides back-up vocals and sequencing. E! True Hollywood Story Ricky Fitness, Personal Trainer to the Stars, has had a legendary career. He has helped develop a healthy program for diet and fitness for many of today's hottest celebrities, such as Rachel Leigh Cook, Jenna Elfman, Faith Hill, Jenifer Lopez, and he's still working hard with the bass player for the Goo Goo Dolls. He has written a best-selling diet program book, has his own line of All-Natural Ricky Bars and is currently developing his own sitcom for Fox Television called "Ricky!" in which he will play the lead role of a personal trainer named Ricky. But life for Ricky wasn't always big stars and juice bars. Born a homeless sheltered child in the slums of Wiggerside, Ricky had to fight his way out of the mean streets to come out on top. Once involved with crime and gangs in his early youth, Ricky has since shunned evil and started a new life through Cardio-Boxing. "I didn't really know what was going on when I was jumped in to Wiggerside's toughest gang. I was only four. All I knew was that I liked when people wore plastic visers and someday I wanted to develop my own fitness program, and charge people a lot of money for it." Ricky says smartly. Ricky joined up with The Aquabats when he realized they had so many things in common. Not only were they connected in their quest to fight crime, but were also related... somehow. "I guess my mom's cousin's daughter married The Aquabats. But when they found out they were all married to the same girl, they were pretty bummed, Anyways, I don't know where she is now, but I know that I was meant to play the drums for the 'bats. Not only are we related like distant brothers, but they've all gotten really flabby, and I've got a case of RickyBars and I'm not afraid to use it." Ricky, at only 19, is quickly becoming Hollywood and the world's most famous and popular celebrity personal fitness trainer crime fighting ex-gang member rock drummer from the ghetto. Vital Statistics Real Name: Richard F. Occupation: Personal trainer to the stars. Place Of Birth: Wiggerside Known Relatives: Slim Goodbody Group Affiliation: LA Fitness, 24 Hour Fitness, Assorted Jelly Beans Birthday: '''14 December, 1998 (14 years old) '''Height: 5'9" Weight: Just Right Eyes: Thoughtful Hair: Provoking Strength Level: Super-Duper Known Super Human Powers: High threshold for pain, ultra pleasantries Weapons: Drums, Drumsticks, Barbells Trivia External Links :Ricky's Official Biography :Assorted Jelly Bean's Myspace Gallery Videos Photos Vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h06m14s224.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h06m34s168.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h09m59s175.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-22-21h32m37s239.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h07m46s56.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h13m23s82.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h17m31s245.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-21-23h17m42s107.png Category:Band Roster Category:People